


War for You

by jessingaround



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessingaround/pseuds/jessingaround
Summary: It started out as their usual Tuesday night dinner, but when James' family starts suggesting girls for him, he makes an admission Harry isn't prepared for.





	

It was a normal family dinner. Harry and Ginny had arrived home moments before dinner actually began, Ginny carrying takeout bags and Harry a bottle of wine. It was Tuesday, which meant Muggle Chinese.

James spooned Mandarin Chicken onto his plate while listening to Lily and Albus fight over the extra eggroll. They both insisted that it was their turn. James was pretty sure that it was his turn in actuality, but he’d rather listen to his siblings insult one another than place his claim.

“I ran into Neville Longbottom tonight, we talked for a long time,” said Harry.

“How is Hannah? I haven’t gotten to talk to her in ages,” said Ginny.

“She’s well. Working a lot, of course. She’s done some amazing things at The Leaky. Ali was in your year, right James?”

“Huh?”

“Ali… Longbottom. She was in your year at Hogwarts, right?”

“Oh, Ali, yes.”

James knew where this was going.

“Apparently she’s available.”

“Is she well?” James pinched a piece of chicken between his chopsticks. 

“Well, uhm, she just ended an engagement apparently, but she sounds well.”

“Good, I’m glad she ended that. Kindid never was quite right for her, in my opinion.”

“I agree. She’s a Curse Breaker, yes?”

“I believe so.”

“You should catch up, maybe even invite her to a family dinner.”

“Dad.”

“James.”

Al cleared his throat, “Actually, I wanted to tell you, James, that Scorpius and Lindyn just broke up.”

James tensed. Why would Al bring this up?

“”I know you’re at least sort of interested in Lindyn. You were always staring at Scorp and Lindyn. I tried to ignore it, but, Merlin, you’re not subtle.” Albus snickered. James only rolled his eyes and went back to shoveling Chinese into his mouth. 

“I’m not interested in Lindyn.”  And he truthfully wasn’t. Yes, James would admit it, he often stared at Scorpius and Lindyn. However, it wasn’t because of Lindyn, pretty as she was. Scorpius -- he was much more James’ style, even if he was younger. It was the better than thou attitude that absolutely turned James on, that and the fact that Scorpius was totally gay, even if he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself. Maybe the break up was because of a personal admission.

Albus smirked. “Sure.”

“No smirking at the table,” Ginny chastised.

She really didn’t care about the smirking, James knew, but she was not a fan of Lindyn and did  not want James to pursue her. Lucky for her, Ginny did not have to worry about her baby boy engaging in any kind of non-platonic activity with that particular individual.

“Sorry, mum,” said Al.

Harry adjusted his glasses. “Ali was in Hufflepuff, right?”

“Yes, dad,” James answered, obediently.

Lily and Albus finally split the eggroll but immediately started arguing about when they would get to have friends over. 

“You know, I ran into Luna not too long ago and she told me that Lysander and Georgia broke up,” said Ginny.

“Mum, Georgia is lovely, but I’m not interested in her in that way.” James rubbed his temples. His family was relentless.

“Really, James, I have no idea what your problem is. Girls are constantly flooing and asking about you, but you haven't been on a single date since you've graduated.” Ginny looked to her husband for support.

Harry’s mouth opened in shock. He had never been one to be blunt like his wife, and this conversation was quite unexpected.

“Well, mum… dad, simple explanation that: I'm gay.”

Albus and Lily fell silent and turned their attention to James and their parents.

“Gay?” Ginny asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, I like blokes.”

Lily smiled and threw her hands in the air. “I’m so glad you finally told everyone!”

All eyes turned to the young girl.

“You knew?” James whispered, looking to his sister.

“Aunt Luna told me.You know how she just knows things.” Lily giggled.

“James,” --Harry’s voice was fierce and demanded attention, -- “you, you don’t like women, you’re interested in, well, men?”

“Yeah, dad. I’m into men.”

James could feel his anxiety building. He just couldn’t take it anymore. His family was so insistent on him being in a relationship. Which was fine, except they were totally wrong about the kind of person that he wanted to be with. James flinched when he felt Al’s hand rest on his thigh and squeeze.

Albus made eye contact with his brother. “Have you talked to Teddy?”

“Teddy?” James could feel his cheeks heating. He had been carrying around his feelings for Teddy since he was a fourth year, but he honestly thought he had been hiding them well enough for noone to notice.

“Yeah,” Albus continued, “He came out not too long ago, yeah?” He squeezed James’ thigh again. “And obviously mum and dad are okay with it,”-- Albus glared at his parents, “but the rest of the wizarding world, and, well, sex _ and _ everything is different with a bloke so you should probably talk to Teddy, yeah?”

James stared at his brother, forehead creased. Normally the Slytherin didn’t use his abilities to help him.

“Oh, yeah, uh, I, I need to, yeah.” James ended his sentence nodding.

“Definitely.” Albus picked up his fork, glanced at Lily, and began shoveling food into his mouth.

Lily kept her head down, following Albus’ example and staying quiet.

“We love you, James,” Harry said, locking eyes with his son.

“Even…” James hesitated.

“Merlin,” Ginny said, “Don’t even finish that thought, James. We love you no matter what.”

Harry was fidgeting with his chopsticks, moving individual pieces of rice around on his plate. Ginny watched her oldest son glance at his father, desperation in his eyes. James had always craved words of affirmation, but would never voice these needs to anyone. Ginny had picked up on it over the years, realizing that his smile would spread to his eyes any time someone truly complimented or validated him. The opposite was also true. James took criticism to heart. He wasn’t a poor sport, but it just affected him differently - more maybe. She knew that Harry’s silence wasn’t intended to hurt his son. In fact, he was probably keeping silent so that he didn’t inadvertently hurt him. Harry needed time to process things, especially when his emotions were involved. His childhood - the abuse and neglect, the war, being a horcrux, living on the run, all of it - didn’t mix well for an emotionally intelligent adult. He had spent years in therapy, working through his PTSD and baggage, trying to build a meaningful life. He had learned a lot, and one of those things was that he needed to give himself time to process things, especially the big and unexpected, before he responded.

James knew this about his father, but he wasn’t thinking about those things at the time. Instead, he was trying to hide his pain and fear of being rejected or loved less. James stood, breaking the silence with the sound of his chair scooting across the wood floor. “I’m going out.”

“Can I come?” Lily perked up. The girl always wanted to go exploring.

“No.” He walked to rubbish bin in the kitchen and cleared his plate and disposed of his chopsticks. He charmed his dish to clean itself in the sink.

Lily pouted, crossing her arms.

“Where are you going?” Al asked.

“The gym.” Maybe he could out run the emotions threatening to overtake him.

Ginny watched her children. Al and Lily weren’t trying to do anything - they were just interacting with their brother, the same as they always would.

James apparated away before she could remind him to be back before curfew, but decided that tonight she would excuse any tardiness.

Before the pop of James’ apparition dissipated all eyes were on Harry.

Lily stood from her seat, throwing her hands in the air. “Dad, are you blind?”

Harry raised his head to look at his daughter, touching his glasses. “Well, you know I have rubbish eyesight, but last time I had an exam I did still have some innate sight.”

“Don’t be cheeky.” Lily’s face flushed as she realized she was scolding her father. “James is hurt.”

Harry palmed his wand. “Hurt?”

Al massaged his temples. “Merlin, dad, not physically.” Harry relaxed. “You hardly said anything to James. He knows you love him, but…” Al looked to his sister. “I can’t talk to you about this. I’m flooing Teddy.”

Minutes later Teddy was walking through the floo, holding a towel which he brought to his head to dry his hair. “What’s got you lot all concerned now?”

Harry flicked a finger towards Teddy, drying his hair magically and vanishing the towel. Teddy smiled at the familiarity of Harry’s magic.

Ginny cleared her throat. “James came out this evening.”

“Finally,” Teddy muttered. “Why am I here though?”

Harry shifted.

“Am I the representative gay to answer all questions?” Teddy scowled.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Albus cut in. “No, I flooed you because it’s James. You know him better than anyone.”

“Dad fucked it up.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“Language.” Ginny half-heartedly chastised.

Teddy turned to look at Harry who had been suspiciously quiet. “Alright, you lot, out. Let me talk to my godfather alone.”

Ginny hated to leave her husband, but she knew that Teddy would have an insight that even she didn’t have. Teddy and James had grown up together, but once James started Hogwarts they got really close. Ginny still hadn’t been able to figure out exactly what had happened to inspire their relationship, but she knew that whatever it was had to have been a big deal.

Once they were alone Teddy stood and walked towards Harry placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What did you say?”

“That I loved him.”

“That’s all?”

“I was caught off guard.” Harry looked up from his lap. “I remember what it was like for you. I can protect my family from physical threats, but I can’t lock people up for being cruel.”

“He doesn’t need you to fight another war over intolerance, Harry.”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “That’s what I would do though.” Harry’s eyes met Teddy’s. “If I thought it would help I would fight a war for him, for you too.”

“That’s what Jamie needs, Harry. Not the war, but he needs to hear you say that.”

“That’s it?”

Teddy laughed. “Easy, yeah?”

Harry smiled. “I’ll be back.” With a pop Harry was gone. A few minutes later he returned with a sweaty and scowling James. 

“I don’t know why you think you can just interrupt my run like that.”

“Let your dad talk, Jamie.”

“Of course you called Teddy, fuck, why can’t you just leave me alone?”

James started to walk out, but Harry was quick with his wand. A few spells and James was tied to a chair.

“You can’t just tie me up!”

“I can and I did and if you don’t shut up I’ll silence you too.” Harry wasn’t joking and James was well aware. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t say much. I didn’t know what to say. I’m scared, okay? I can handle physical threats. I can disarm and fight back.” Harry paced. His kids knew that the Dursley’s weren’t the best. They knew that there was tension between Harry and Dudley and that they would never meet Vernon or Petunia. He had never told them about the abuse though. He never really had a reason too, until now. The pacing stopped and Harry looked directly into James’ eyes. “Look, my aunt and uncle, they called me a freak. Because of my magic. They made me feel like I was subhuman because of the way I was born. I never want anyone to make you feel the way they made me feel.” 

James opened his mouth to speak but Harry kept talking.

“I told Teddy that I’d start a war for you, and I meant it. I just don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

“Dad, can you untie me?” Harry flicked his wand and the ropes vanished. James walked over to his father and pulled him into a hug, burying his head in Harry’s chest. Harry tightened his arms around his son, knowing that at least in the moment nothing could hurt him.


End file.
